A Very Bad Thing
by Megan13
Summary: Harry's got a crush on a certain Slytherin and can't stop making a fool out of himself... H/D SLASH If you don't like it, don't read it
1. Chapter 1

Twenty minutes late. Harry was actually twenty minutes late to the first class of the year. Twenty minutes late the first class of his very last year at Hogwarts. Damnit! He'd promised himself that he wouldn't be late anymore. It was kinda like a New Years resolution except in the middle of August. Unfortunately, Harry never could keep his New Years Resolutions, and obviously his Middle of August Resolution followed that same path.  
  
At the moment he was running down one of the corridors at full speed hoping like hell Snape wouldn't give him too much shit for being late. Just as he skidded around the corner leading to the dungeons he ran smack into someone. Even as he was falling he knew exactly who the person would be just because of his shitty, shitty luck.  
  
He looked up from the ground and frowned. So his luck was worse than he thought it was because obviously he'd run into the hottest guy in the whole entire world who also happened to be Draco Malfoy. He cursed at his luck. "Damn."  
  
"Watch it Potter." Draco glared, wiping at the imaginary lint on his shirt.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said, his eyebrows raising as he looked Draco up and down.  
  
"Why Potter, I do believe you're checking me out." Draco said, his lips curving into a satisfied grin. "Like what you see?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said before he could stop himself. When he realized what he said he closed his eyes, bunched up his nose, and shook his head at his own stupidity. "I mean."  
  
"It's okay Potter. Everyone knows I'm hot. I can't blame you for following the crowd." Draco smirked.  
  
"So you're not gonna make fun of me in front of everyone?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
Draco laughed. "I said I don't blame you. I didn't say anything about not making fun of you. But don't worry, I'll tire of it in a few weeks."  
  
Harry cringed. "You going to potions?"  
  
"Yes. You?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You want to ogle me as we go?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a second. Draco was going to make his life a living hell over this anyway, might as well get all he could out of the situation. "Yeah."  
  
With that Draco took one final look at him and turned to leave. "Come Potter."  
  
He knew he looked like a puppy dog following Draco down the hallway, practically drooling, but he really honestly didn't give a shit. One look at Draco with his spiky blond hair, incredibly sexy tan, and built body that could be seen through his gray muscle-T and anyone would be following him around like a puppy dog. And just how the hell did he get that tan? He was never that tan before.  
  
There was nothing Harry could do but thank all the gods there ever were, muggle or wizard, that Dumbeldore had finally decided to let the students wear normal clothing cause just looking at Draco with his tight shirt and his stone-wash jeans was starting to get him horny. Which he wasn't sure would be a good thing or a bad thing in the long run, but at the moment it was a very, very good thing He took another look and thought, a really, really, really good thing.  
  
Not that Harry himself had come back to his last year of Hogwarts unchanged. He'd grown his hair out and now his hair was shaggy and just perfect for the dreads Hermione swore she'd kill him over if he were ever stupid enough to put them in. During his fifth year he'd gotten contacts and this year he decided to wear his green tinted ones just to give his eyes that much more pull, not to mention his sudden growth spurt over the summer and how well his work-out regiment had worked for him. He knew he was hot, he just hoped Draco agreed because he knew there was no way of getting that boy out of his head now.  
  
Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as he smack face first into the potions door. He instinctively covered his throbbing nose with his hand and looked over at Draco who seemed to be trying with all his might to keep from laughing.  
  
"Doors, Potter." Draco said as he opened it. "You have to open them. See?"  
  
Harry mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and walked in as Draco held the door open for him, a grin planted firmly on Draco's face. He looked around for a seat, but the only one he could find was up front, the one directly in front of Snape's desk. For a second he thought about popping a squat on the floor right where he was, but then decided against it and sulked to the open table. He did crack a smile when Draco slid into the seat next to him. That is until Snape swooped down on him.  
  
"Fashionably late as usual Potter?" Snape hissed. "Is this how you're going to spend the short time you have left at Hogwarts? As a total screw-up and showing up pathologically late?"  
  
"Um." Harry looked at his desk nervously. "No Sir?"  
  
"Well that's nice to hear Mr. Potter. But you'll still be spending your first night here in detention." Snape sneered. "Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But we don't even have any points yet." Neville said incredulously.  
  
"Ten more Mr. Longbottom. Keep it up and you'll be in the hole so far you won't be able to climb your way out." Snape glared at Neville before glancing at Harry. Then he turned away and began his class. "Today we'll be."  
  
It only took a few seconds before Harry's mind was totally lost on whatever Snape was saying and was instead hooked on Draco again. Unfortunately for him that wasn't a good thing because ten minutes later when he got his directions for his potion that he had no clue how to make he was totally screwed. To make things worse the potion blew up in his face and the rest of the day he had to walk around with a blue face.  
  
"You've had a pretty shitty day haven't you?" Ron asked as they were climbing into bed.  
  
"Yes." Harry grumbled and put his glasses he wore at night on the nightstand. "It sucked."  
  
"How long until your face goes back to normal?" Ron yawned and settled himself in the bed.  
  
"Snape said it should be gone by tomorrow."  
  
"Wouldn't that suck if it didn't go away?"  
  
"Yes Ron, that would truly suck." Harry said flatly.  
  
"Did you see Malfoy today? He's looking good."  
  
"Yes Ron, I sat next to him in potions remember? He was the one who fell out of his seat laughing when my potion blew up."  
  
"He wasn't the only one. Did you see all the looks people were giving you today? Someone thought you'd gone crazy over the summer and were on some kind of Braveheart kick."  
  
"And who was that?"  
  
"Well me, but."  
  
"Goodnight Ron."  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
That night Harry dreamt Draco got a puppy, a cute little shaggy brown puppy with huge green eyes. The little puppy followed him around wherever he went and licked him every chance he got. The next morning Harry woke up and smacked himself for even subconsciously thinking he was Draco's dog. But then again, he thought it wouldn't be too bad since he'd get to lick him. That was when Harry decided that this was, in fact, a bad thing. A very, very bad thing. * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * * * * * * * * * Now he was upset. On his way to breakfast he was hoping like hell Draco wouldn't be there, but since he'd arrived in the dining hall and found that, no, Draco wasn't there he realized that, actually, he really wanted Draco to be there just so he could undress him with his eyes. Again, he realized this was a very bad thing. Especially since it was only the second day of school. Shit.  
  
Harry sighed and started to stand after taking only a few bites of his Lucky Charms. Just as he'd gotten to his feet and turned to tell Hermione he would be in the dorms Neville came way out of left field with a bowl of cereal in one hand a thing of chocolate pudding in the other and smacked right into him. The food went everywhere. Everywhere, meaning all over Harry and no where else.  
  
"Oh Harry." Neville cried, eyes wide and hands to his mouth as the whole room burst into laughter. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Harry just stood there, looking stunned.  
  
"Harry?" Neville looked nervously at Harry. "Harry are you all right? Um, Hermione?"  
  
"Neville, why don't you just sit down." Hermione smile reassuringly at him and got up to give him her seat. "I'll just take Harry to the restroom to get cleaned up. Come on Harry."  
  
She tugged at his arm and after a few seconds got him to follow her. They walked slowly to the bathroom as Harry slowly counted to ten in his head and tried to forget what just happened. He wasn't really mad at Neville, but at the situation itself. Two days at Hogwarts and he'd already been publicly humiliated twice, not counting the whole smashing into Draco thing or the whole smashing into the door thing.  
  
"Oh come on Potter it's not that big of a deal." Hermione sighed loudly. "Just go in there and get yourself cleaned up a little before we head back to the dorms."  
  
"You don't have to wait for me." Harry said, opening the door to the bathroom. "I think I'm old enough to not need a baby-sitter anymore."  
  
"Just hurry up." Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall.  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at her before turning into the bathroom and heading straight for the sinks. He looked at himself in the mirror and then began using paper towels to wipe off his brand new Abercrombie T-shirt. Damn thing cost him a small fortune and now it was ruined. Completely and totally ruined.  
  
A toilet flashed and Harry sighed. He was looking into the sink when the stall door opened and he heard someone walk up next to him.  
  
"So Potter, did you have a little spill?" Draco's voice asked.  
  
Harry groaned and looked at Draco through the mirror. Then he groaned again as his eyes caught site of Draco's bare chest and low riding track pants. "Um…"  
  
"How did you manage to not get any food in your mouth?" Draco said before he splashed cold water on his face.  
  
"Where…" Harry squeaked before clearing his throat to regain his voice. "Where's your shirt?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Draco smirked. "Actually, I just finished my morning jog."  
  
"You jog?" Harry asked, wishing he could just rub his hands all over Draco's chest and abs, because, damn, those were some nice abs.  
  
"Well yeah. How else am I supposed to stay in shape?" Draco asked. "I mean, sure there's sex, but that can only keep you in good shape for so long."  
  
Harry nearly choked on his own saliva. "Sex?"  
  
"Yeah, sex." Draco smirked at Harry' wide eyes and gaping mouth. "Oh Potter, really. When two people love each other very much, or when two people are very horny or drunk they take their relationship to the next level. The physical level…."  
  
"I know what sex is Malfoy." Harry spat after a few moments.  
  
"Well that's reassuring." Draco laughed and stepped back to admire himself in the mirror. "I think I need to start doing extra crunches." He said, turning from one side to the other. "What do you think?"  
  
"You look perfect to me." And again, Harry shut his eyes, scrunched his nose, and shook his nose at his own stupidity.  
  
"Perfect huh?" Draco said. "Come now Potter, no one's perfect. Although, I do come pretty damn close."  
  
"A little vain are we now?"  
  
"Aren't you the one who said I was perfect?"  
  
"Well, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Look, I'd love to stay here and chat, but I've got to shower before potions." Draco smirked as he started out of the bathroom. "Bet that gives you a nice little mental picture, eh?"  
  
He left and Harry nodded his head to himself and laughed. "Yes it does." * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Chapter 3

* * * * * * * * * * * * Although he thought the whole day would go completely and utterly horrible, Harry found as he was sitting down to dinner that it wasn't quite as bad as he thought it would be. After the little incident at breakfast and the other one in the bathroom everything seemed to start going his way. He got to every class on time for the first time in, oh, forever and didn't lose any points for Gryffindor the whole day. He didn't blow anything up all day and in Muggle Studies he got a perfect on the first pop quiz of the year. Hell, even Hermione hadn't gotten that good of a grade. Lunch went well also with no more food mishaps considering Neville decided to sit on the other end of the able with the first years instead of anywhere even remotely near Harry for fear he'd spill something again and suffer some pretty grisly consequences.  
  
All in all Harry was riding pretty high as Dumbledore stood to start dinner. That is, until Draco walked in holding hands with some Slytherin fifth year who bore a slight, okay huge, resemblance to Britney Spears. Then to top it off, while he was making his 'oh shit I'm so sad now' face Draco chose that exact moment to look over at him and smirk.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, Ron, I think I'm just gonna take my food to the dorms and eat in the common room." Harry sighed. "I'm not really in the mood to eat with everyone."  
  
"You still upset about today when Neville spilled on you?" Ron asked.  
  
Neville looked up from his plate and cried, "I didn't mean to. You know I'm sorry 'bout that Harry."  
  
"It's okay Neville." Harry smiled at him. "It's forgotten and in the past."  
  
Even though it really wasn't since Harry swore to never sit next to him ever again during a meal. Better not let Neville know that though or he'd be hounded for weeks about how sorry Neville was and how blah blah blah. Harry didn't give a shit one way or the other. He wasn't mad at him, he just never wanted to sit near the stupid git ever again. Ever.  
  
Neville seemed satisfied and pounced on his giant turkey leg. Harry watched him for a second with rapt interest. He was like a dog, slobbering all over that piece of meat like it was his last meal and then licking the bone clean afterwards. Harry raised his eyebrows for a second before deciding that he'd just lost his appetite. Which really sucked cause he was really hungry.  
  
Damn you Neville, Harry thought. Damn you and your horrible manners and eating habits.  
  
"Come on Harry, stay with us." Hermione begged. "You didn't get to finish your breakfast and lunch was so long ago. You've hardly eaten all day."  
  
"Yes Mum." Harry said sarcastically and began playing with his food again. After a few minutes he had quite a nice little mashed potato castle he was actually quite proud of.  
  
"So Potter, if you're not wearing it, you're playing with it." Draco's voice said from behind him.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and tried beyond hope to force his heart to beat at a normal pace. "Malfoy."  
  
"Why don't you leave Malfoy?" Ron said. "Take your Barbie home and play with her."  
  
"At least I have a Barbie Ron. All you've got is Granger here." Draco's eyes flickered to Hermione. "At least she's somewhat pretty. Not like the dogs you're usually seen with."  
  
Hermione looked surprised to hear that Draco Malfoy, king of the pimp men at Hogwarts, had actually said she was somewhat pretty. That was definitely a win in her book. But then, she knew it was just because he was her partner for their herbology project and he didn't want to do any of the work. Still she took it as a serious compliment and began to radiate with her new Malfoy-thinks-I'm pretty radiance.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying to sound as gruff as possible even though he knew his voice was cracking because of the closeness of Draco.  
  
Draco leaned down right next to Harry's ear and whispered seductively. "Why Potter, I don't think that's any of your business."  
  
"When you're at my table it is." Harry growled as he felt himself melt under Draco's hot breath on his bare neck.  
  
"Don't worry Potter." Draco said before rising to his full height. "I was just coming to collect my, Barbie, as Ron put it."  
  
Ron muttered something under his breath that no one could hear.  
  
Draco grinned and stuck out his arm. "Come on Ginny. Let's go somewhere a little more, secluded."  
  
Ginny giggled as she stood and hooked her arm with Draco's, mumbling something about not waiting up. Ron's face turned a nasty shade of red, Hermione looked like a fish with her mouth hanging open so far, Neville's hand was yet again covering his mouth in a 'oh my' type of gesture, Seamus looked like he was about to laugh, and it was all Harry could do to keep from breaking down into tears.  
  
They began walking off, Draco's arm around Ginny as she gave a little wave to her group of friends who were currently sporting looks of pure jealousy, Harry being one of them. Never in all his years of knowing Ginny Weasley had Harry ever thought he would be jealous of her. Maybe jealous of someone with her, but not of her. He loved her like a sister and here the bitch was trying to steal his man.  
  
"Not my man." Harry said, slapping himself on the forehead.  
  
That night Harry couldn't sleep for shit. For some reason every time he closed his eyes all he could picture was Draco and Ginny going at it, which, even though the Draco part wasn't bad, sickened him beyond belief. Ron seemed to be having the same problem because instead of sleeping he was sitting straight up in bed with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Harry was going to ask him if he wanted to go get some hot chocolate with him, but as soon as he opened his mouth death glares were shot at him.  
  
"Kay." Harry mumbled to himself as he rolled out of bed and made his way to the common room without even putting anything on over his boxers.  
  
As he reached the bottom of the stairs he could hear voices and then footsteps on the stairs leading to the girls dorm rooms. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and slowly made his way into the middle of the common room. He let out a groan of protest as he saw Draco sitting quite comfortably on his favorite chair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dropping Ginny off."  
  
"Why are you still here then?"  
  
"I don't know Potter. Why is the grass green? Why do you suck at quidditch? Why am I rich? Why are you wearing those obnoxiously ugly boxers? The world is full of questions I just can't answer." Draco leaned forward in the armchair. "Why are you wearing those things anyway?"  
  
Harry mentally kicked himself again, as he tried to cover his exposed chest with his arms. He knew he was a sad sight, trying to hide his body from Draco whilst in his own common room, but he really didn't care at the moment seeing as Draco was staring at him like a tiger would his prey.  
  
"They were a gift." Harry said, looking down at his Pillsbury Doughboy boxers.  
  
"From who? Betty Crocker?"  
  
"No." Harry sneered. Well, tried to sneer.  
  
Draco chuckled and walked up next to Harry. He lightly ran his index finger down Harry's chest as Harry shivered from the touch and whispered, "Well, I never could turn down a man in Pillsbury Doughboy boxers."  
  
Draco leaned in close to Harry's face, close enough to kiss. Harry closed his eyes, but opened them a moment later when there was no kiss. Draco smirked, his eyes dancing with seduction. "But then, there's a first for everything."  
  
With that he disappeared through the fat lady's portrait and away from Harry and his pounding heart. Harry stood completely still for a moment, his eyes closed as he licked his lips and imagined what it would have been like if Draco had actually kissed him. But his yoga-like Zen was smashed to pieces as shouts were heard upstairs.  
  
"Aw shit." Harry said as he ran upstairs just in time to pull a raging Ron off Dean. "What the hell did you do?"  
  
Dean laughed. "I just told him Ginny was home from her date with Draco and that I hoped they used protection." * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by pretty much uneventful. Oh, there were a few things. Like the fight between Draco and Ron one morning after Draco brought Ginny home and Ron had been waiting up for them all night only to find Ginny in one of Draco's button down shirts and no pants. Ron threw the first punch to which Draco ducked and came up with a punch to Ron's stomach. Ron got in a few good hits, but it was Draco's nose breaking punch to Ron's nose that ended the fight. Well, that and Hermione's spell which had both of them flying up in the air before crashing to the ground a few seconds later. In Harry's opinion, Hermione kicked both their asses.  
  
Then there was the quidditch scrimmage between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It had already started out bad, what with the pouring rain and all. But then Draco comes walking out without a shirt and in white silky Adidas shorts. He wasn't the only one either. Blaise was wearing similar attire and he was looking pretty good as well. And low and behold, then came Dean wearing the exact same thing but his shorts were blue. The moment Draco looked at Dean, cocking an eyebrow in approval, Harry wanted to knock Dean off his broom and that grin off his face.  
  
"Hey Harry." Dean said, flying up to where Harry was hovering just above the center of the field. "I love quidditch in the rain. Don't you?"  
  
"Um.." Harry looked down at the pit of mud below him that they called a field and seriously considered pushing Dean into it. "Yes?"  
  
"There's something about how everyone's all wet and it's hard to see that gives the game so much more excitement." Dean smiled happily and looked over to where Slytherin was warming up. "I especially like seeing Blaise and Malfoy wet. Damn they look good."  
  
Harry looked at Dean, surprised. "You swing that way?"  
  
"Baby, I swing back and forth, side to side." Dean grinned, glanced at Draco and Blaise one more time before heading off to start warming up with the rest of the team.  
  
That gave Harry something to think about, oh for, about ten seconds. Then he shrugged and went to join the rest of the team as they began flying laps around the field. All of this seemed quite unnecessary to Harry and since he was the captain he thought he should probably just put a stop to it, but the moment he said something everyone groaned and said they'd rather be flying laps than running them like Draco made Slytherin do. He had to agree with that.  
  
After about ten minutes of warming up the teams met in the middle of the field to flip a coin. Draco and Harry hovered in front of their given teams as they squared off at the coin toss. Harry won and they all went to their sides of the field to start the match. Gryffindor started off hard and had a few points within the first few minutes and were well on their way to winning. But then Harry noticed Draco's shorts were all wet and see- through and instead of looking for the snitch he just watched in a daze from the middle of the field as Draco flew circles around him. Draco caught the snitch after only a half-hour and the rest of the practice was spent with their respective teams on the opposite sides of the field.  
  
"Nice." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry during one of their breaks as he gingerly touched his broken nose. "Instead of actually paying attention to the game for once you were out in LaLa Land checking Draco out yet again."  
  
"I couldn't help it." Harry defended himself. "Look at him, no shirt and see-through shorts sticking to him like a second skin. How could I not watch? Hell, Voldemort himself would be checking him out."  
  
Ron snorted. "I don't believe you. First Ginny, now you? Even Hermione blushes whenever he talks to her now. What does that boy have that the rest of us don't?"  
  
"Sex appeal." Harry said.  
  
"Abs." Seamus added as he and Dean flew up on their brooms.  
  
Dean grinned. "A huge.."  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence Dean." Ron warned.  
  
"Wait, have you seen it?" Harry asked.  
  
Dean's grin turned even bigger.  
  
"You've seen it!" Seamus yelled, happy to hear some good gossip.  
  
"When?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, last year when I was dating Lori, that Slytherin girl, we were shagging in the shower and Draco just walked right in next to us like we weren't even there." Dean laughed and held out his hands to gauge the size. "Big."  
  
Harry's eyes turned into saucers as he looked at the space between Dean's hands. "Real big."  
  
"Oh, so I guess he's not just overcompensating." Ron said more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
Even straight as a board Seamus looked interested. "You're kidding."  
  
"Nope." Dean wiggled his eyebrows before one of the fifth years called for them to start practicing again.  
  
They went back out to their practice and it seemed to be going well. That is until Ron threw the practice snitch a little too hard towards Harry and as he was racing to catch it he wound up running smack into Draco's back. Both of them fell off their brooms and landed with a thud and a tangle of limbs on the muddy field.  
  
"What the hell Potter!" Draco yelled as he started to sit up.  
  
"Ow ow ow!" Harry screeched, holding onto his arm.  
  
Draco snatched Harry's hurt arm and began studying it to see how bad it was.  
  
"Oh shit, it's bad isn't it? Am I gonna die?" Harry wailed. "Oh gods, don't let them amputate it! I need my arm. I really, really need it. How bad is it? Oh shit, there's blood."  
  
"Potter," Draco said, looking at him like he was stupid, "it's a scratch. A tiny scratch that's not even bleeding."  
  
"Well then where's the blood coming from?" Harry asked. He looked up at Draco's face and cringed when he saw blood dripping from a cut right along Draco's hairline.  
  
"Damnit Potter! I'm the one bleeding you fucking pansy." Draco sighed and put a hand to his forehead. He glared at Harry as he brought his hand away and saw not a little, but a fucking shit load of blood covering his hand. "If I bleed to death I'm going to be very pissed."  
  
"I'm so sorry Malfoy." Harry rushed his apology as he stood and stuck his hand out to help Draco up. "Really, I am."  
  
After a few seconds of looking at Harry's extended hand Draco finally decided to take it and let Harry pull him to his feet. "Just don't let it happen again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off to the infirmary." He looked up at his team and yelled, "Practice is over. Hit the showers!"  
  
The Slytherin team dissipated and after a while Dean and Ron flew down to stand next to Harry's very dirty self. They looked at him for a moment, all of them wanting to laugh, but trying not to because they didn't to upset him any farther.  
  
Finally Dean had enough and burst out laughing. "Nice Potter. Brilliant."  
  
"Did you at least cop a feel while you were falling?" Seamus asked, doubled over with laughter so much that he could hardly get the words out.  
  
Harry grinned at that. "Yup." * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Chapter 5

After a few weeks Draco stopped dating Ginny, much to Harry's relief. Okay, he'd never been so happy in his whole life and every time he passed Ginny crying in the common room he couldn't help but smile triumphantly just to rub it in.  
  
Then Draco started hanging around Seamus, a lot. Harry was pretty upset, but still not being sure of Draco's actual sexuality, let alone thinking Seamus was straight, he let it go and chalked it up to Draco really wanting to not have to do charms homework anymore. That is, until he came back from quidditch practice, the same practice Seamus said he was sick and couldn't go to, one day to find the two in bed together. He then knew just what exactly was Draco's sexuality and he was completely pissed at Seamus.  
  
But Harry decided he wasn't the type to hold a grudge and after Draco dumped Seamus' sorry ass after three days Harry thought it was time to make peace over a nice little playtime with the fireworks he'd smuggled in. So one evening after classes were over and before dinner the two guys got together and left for the lake to let off some bottle-rockets and artillery shells. Which turned out to be a very bad thing.  
  
They were having a great time, just laughing and playing with fireworks when Seamus decided it would be fun to shoot the bottle-rockets at ducks. Now usually Harry wasn't up for killing one of the world's most un- endangered animals, but today seemed to be the exception. He really didn't want to kill one, Harry was never up for killing defenseless animals; he just wanted to scare them a little.  
  
"Aw, look at that little one over there." Harry said just before he threw a bottle-rocket at it. Luckily the little duck was a fast swimmer and dodged it just in time. "He's cute."  
  
"So you throw a bottle-rocket at it?" Seamus looked perplexed, but started laughing anyway. "That makes sense."  
  
"I know." Harry grinned. "So."  
  
"So."  
  
"You and Malfoy, huh?" Harry said uncertainly.  
  
Seamus blushed and threw three bottle-rockets into the lake at the same time. "I dunno."  
  
"You don't know?" Harry's eyebrow arched.  
  
"Well. It's just." Seamus' blush deepened. "You know how Dean was telling us about his huge. Well, you know? And I was kinda, I guess, obsessed with it after that and I wanted to see it. So we were in the locker room one day after gym and I asked him if I could see it and he said I could, so I did. And then we started making out and it, well, went a little farther."  
  
"Oh." Harry nodded and sat down on the grass. He leaned back on his palms and stretched out his legs until they were almost touching the water.  
  
"I know you like him." Seamus said as he took a seat next to Harry. "That's why I felt so bad about it and I didn't tell anyone. But it was just so. good, you know?"  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"It was, let me tell you." Seamus grinned. "And I know something else too."  
  
"What? That he's not a natural blond?"  
  
"No, he's a natural blond. I know who he likes."  
  
Harry's ears perked up. "Oh, and who might that be?"  
  
"Well I don't know Harry," Seamus grinned, "You might not want to know."  
  
"It's not Ron is it? I'll fucking keel over dead if it is."  
  
"No, it's not Ron. But it is someone in Gryffindor. Someone with brown hair, badass seeker skills, brand-smacking new contacts, and a lighting bolt on his head."  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"No you git." Seamus playfully hit Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"And how, exactly do you know this?"  
  
"Well, when you're going at it at an alarmingly fast rate and he screams, and believe me, he's a screamer, 'Potter' in the middle of it, I think that's a pretty fucking good sign."  
  
Harry bushed and couldn't suppress his smile. "Maybe it was a name-drop?"  
  
"You don't scream name-drops." Seamus rolled his eyes. "And you certainly don't scream it twice. Besides, why would he want me to know that he knows you when I sleep twenty feet from you?"  
  
"I dunno." Harry shrugged. "So he likes me then?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then why does he make my life a living hell?"  
  
"Amusement."  
  
"Amusement?"  
  
"He thinks it's funny when people do stupid stuff just because they want him." Seamus paused. "Plus I think he kinda hates you too."  
  
"Yeah." Harry shrugged again.  
  
A few minutes later they were throwing the last of the bottle-rockets into the lake when a huge mallard decided to swim his little duck ass right into the path of one of Harry's bottle-rockets. It hit the duck with a thud before exploding right on the poor duck's back.  
  
The two boys just stared until their ears were suddenly pulled from behind. They were forced around and found the ear-grabbing culprit to be none other than Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Oh shit." Seamus cursed, eyes wide with terror.  
  
"You bet 'oh shit' Mr. Finnegen." McGonagal said sharply. "Where did you two get those fireworks?"  
  
Seamus was all too ready to sell Harry out. He pointed to the other boy and began yelling that he was forced into it and he really never wanted to play with them in the first place. Then Harry went off yelling about it being Seamus' idea to throw the bottle-rockets at the ducks. After ten minutes of attacking one another McGonagal finally decided to pull them up to her classroom where she proceeded to duel out detentions.  
  
McGonagal then left the classroom. The boys watched her go and as soon as the door closed Seamus rolled his eyes and said, "Oh shit." * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Harry stepped into Snape's classroom that night his mood seemed to lift. There was Draco sitting quite happily at the front table with Snape no where in sight. Harry slowly approached him. He didn't notice until he was right on him that Draco was drinking from one of those really, really expensive flasks with the Malfoy insignia engraved in the silver.  
  
"Um. What are you doing here?" Harry asked after a few silent moments.  
  
"What does it look like?" Draco asked, his speech slightly slurred.  
  
"It looks like you're in detention getting blitzed off your ass."  
  
"Right-o." Draco smiled and put the flask to his lips once again.  
  
"You do know you're in detention right?"  
  
"Well where else would I be?" Draco asked. "I'm always in fucking detention. If I'm not in class or on the quidditch field I'm in fucking detention getting fucking split."  
  
"That's the fucking way to be." Harry said.  
  
"You bet you're fucking ass it is." Draco smiled and drank again.  
  
Harry just smiled down at him. "What if Snape comes in?"  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Snape asked as the doors opened with a bang and he came waltzing up to the front of the classroom. He stood right in front of Draco and took the flask from him. "What's this young Malfoy?"  
  
"That, my friend, is Bacardi 151." Draco said, pointing at Snape as he said it. "And it never gets empty thanks to the spell you gave me."  
  
Snape shrugged and took a long swig out of the flask. He shuddered and handed the flask back to Malfoy. "Just don't drink too much. The last time you got drunk in here, if I remember correctly, you puked all over the floor and then passed out in it. I had a hell of a time explaining that to Dumbledore."  
  
"Cross my heart, won't hope to die, cause I am flyy." Draco sing-songed.  
  
"Sure." Snape rolled his eyes and turned to Harry. "Potter, I advise you to get pissed, otherwise you'll have a reason to go to Dumbledore and I only have one more strike before I'm fired. Strike three, I'm out."  
  
"More like strike fourteen." Draco snorted into the flask as he took another drink.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy."  
  
"Aye Aye Captain." Draco saluted Snape and offered the flask to Harry.  
  
"Will you two be all right if I leave?" Snape asked. The two boys nodded. "Good, cause I've got a hot date with Lupin's new assistant. Sexy little thing."  
  
"Use protection." Draco yelled after Snape as he left. Snape flicked him off just before the door closed behind him. "Well that wasn't very polite. You gonna drink that or not Potter?"  
  
Harry shrugged and put the flask to his lips. The liquid burned as it cascaded down his throat. He always had loved that burning sensation. After a few seconds of looking at the flask he handed it back to Draco. "So Snape just lets you sit in here and drink?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco yawned and put the flask on the table. "See, he let's me do anything I want to. If I wanted to fuck Ginny Weasley on the table we're sitting at, he'll just sit up at his desk and grade papers while we do our thing. And I know this for a fact since it happened about two weeks ago."  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry's mouth went slack.  
  
"Close your mouth Potter unless you're going to put it to good use." Draco smirked and stood to stretch.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do in here?" Harry asked. "I mean, usually I'm scrubbing the floor with toothbrushes or rearranging the cupboards or something."  
  
"We do whatever we want. If I'm here that is." Draco said as he went up to the chalkboard and began drawing Snape with Lupin's new assistant in a not so polite position. "Damnit, I can never get the bloody ears right."  
  
"Here, let me help." Harry went up to the chalkboard, flask in hand, and together they finished the drawing while sipping idly on the alcohol. "Why'd you get 151?"  
  
"It's fucking strong, that's why."  
  
"Why didn't you get fire-whiskey or something?"  
  
"Because as much as I hate to admit it, muggles have come up with much better alcoholic beverages which taste better and get you pissed faster."  
  
"Oh." Harry grimaced at the taste of the 151. "But this stuff tastes like shit."  
  
"And it falls under the category of getting you pissed fast." Draco smiled and began drawing McGonagall sucking Dumbledore's. ear?  
  
"You're sick." Harry shook his head and headed back to his seat. He sprawled out on the desk and watched Draco finish the drawing. "So, I hear you've become quite the ladies man this year."  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"Well, let's see, first there was the Slytherin wannabe Britney Spears. Then there was Ginny and Lavender and Pansy." Harry grinned. "But then there was also Seamus Finnegan."  
  
"Yeah well, it's been a slow year." Draco finished his picture and began to rummage through Snape's desk.  
  
"A slow year?" Harry snorted. "That's five people in three weeks. I don't even think Hugh Hefner gets that much ass."  
  
"Six." Draco said.  
  
"Six?" Harry asked. "Six what?"  
  
"Well you see Potter, at the moment I'm seeing Blaise Zabini."  
  
"Oh." Harry looked way from Draco. "I thought you were single since you and Seamus. Stopped."  
  
"That was three days ago." Draco said, looking at Potter as if he was stupid to even think he could be single for more than a few hours.  
  
"Yeah, three days." Harry said. "Wouldn't it make sense if you laid off the ass right after you break up with someone? I mean, you could stay single for a while."  
  
"Well." Draco scratched his head and sat down in one of the chairs at the table Harry was lying on. "I figure that I'll have plenty of time to settle down and have sex with just one person for the rest of my life when I actually get with the person I'd like to have sex with monogamously for the rest of my life. So, since I've yet to find that person, I'd like to get as much ass as I can in the meantime. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Absolutely not." Harry sighed. "But then I figure since it's coming from you, it does."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"So you just want to be a playboy until you find that 'special someone'?"  
  
"Exactly." Draco smiled, happy that Harry understood.  
  
"So you wouldn't rather be having somewhat meaningful relationships not based on sex while you're waiting for your soul mate?"  
  
So maybe he didn't get it. Draco frowned. "No."  
  
"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard."  
  
"It' not sad." Draco said quietly as Harry sat up. "It's smart."  
  
"And how is that smart?" Harry asked.  
  
"That way you won't get hurt." Draco looked directly into Harry's eyes. They held their gaze for a few precious moments before Draco finally ripped his eyes from Harry's. He looked down and began playing with the hem of his yellow T-shirt.  
  
"That's why you're a man whore?" Harry asked, totally serious. Draco grunted and Harry continued softly. "You're afraid of being hurt?"  
  
"I." Draco looked up quickly, but stood only a second later. "Look, I think I'm just gonna get out of."  
  
And that was when he passed out. Luckily for Draco, Harry was quick enough to catch hold of him before he fell to the floor and split his head open. Harry looked around for a moment, Draco still halfway in his arms and halfway slumping on the floor, trying to decide what the hell exactly he was supposed to do. Finally he picked him up, but then realized with Draco's new muscle came a lot of new weight to be carried, and decided to just drag him by the armpits back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
When he got to the portrait Harry softly patted Draco's cheeks to wake up, but when that didn't work he just out and out smacked the hell out of him.  
  
"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Harry grimaced at the red handprint on the side of Draco's face.  
  
"Uh." Draco moaned, slightly awake. Well, not really.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry whispered. "Malfoy, what's you're password?"  
  
"Huh?" Draco asked, still completely out of it.  
  
"You're password." Harry sighed. "I have to get you into your common room."  
  
"I'm a sexy stud-muffin." Draco slurred.  
  
"I know you are, but I need your password."  
  
"That is my password dickhole. I'm a sexy stud-muffin."  
  
"What kind of password is that?"  
  
"My password. Cause I'm a fucking sexy stud-muffin." And there he went again, out cold.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes, said the password clearly and glared at the portrait painting as it glared back at him. He left Draco on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room and started to leave. Just before he stepped through the portrait he looked back, smiled, and whispered more to himself than anyone, "I'd never hurt you." * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	7. Chapter 7

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day sucked. After Harry put Draco to bed the night before he'd realized he'd forgotten to give Draco his flask back and when he got back to his room thought it might be fun to try to drain it, even though he knew fully well there was a refilling spell on it. Cut to the next morning and a killer hangover.  
  
He'd originally gone to breakfast with Hermione and Ron, but found out the hard way that the smell of bacon, eggs, and maple syrup did not agree with his stomach and less than a minute after he'd entered the Great Hall he was fleeing to the bathroom. As he was leaving the stall he stopped mid-stride to find Draco at the sinks without his shirt on yet again. That seemed to be the highlight of the day.  
  
"What the." Draco started as he felt someone walk up behind him. "Oh, it's just you Potter."  
  
"I feel like shit Malfoy." Harry said before he started rinsing his mouth out with water from the sink.  
  
"Yeah well you're not the only one." Draco yawned. "First I woke up late, then I found I had a killer hangover and was out of the potion Snape gave me for it, then I couldn't find my favorite track pants so I had to wear these," he pointed at his red ADIDAS shorts with the frayed edges, "then I stepped in a huge fucking puddle while I was running and didn't have my wand so I could clean my brand-new shoes before they stained, and now I've missed breakfast."  
  
"Actually breakfast just started." Harry informed him.  
  
"Yes Potter, but I still have another two miles to run this morning, twenty minutes of jump-roping to do and a hundred crunches." Draco looked at Harry pointedly. "So, as you can see, in theory, I have missed breakfast."  
  
"You do all that in the morning?" Harry asked, completely impressed by Draco's workout regiment. "How many miles?"  
  
"Three." Draco answered. "And yes, I do all that in the morning."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Yes, shit."  
  
"Well hey, I've been wanting to start working out again on a daily basis. Would you mind if I started tagging along?" Harry asked hopefully. Damn it would be fun to run around with a half-naked Draco all morning long.  
  
"I guess so." Draco pushed himself from the sink and began doing a few stretches. "But I won't stop or slow down for you so you have to keep up."  
  
"Yeah, that's cool."  
  
"All right, I expect you on the quidditch field at five tomorrow morning." Draco said just before he left Harry by himself in the bathroom.  
  
Harry smiled, suddenly not feeling so sick anymore. Of course, it wasn't until the next morning when he found out exactly how much of a slave-driver Draco was that he realized that was the beginning of his bad day, not the good part. He also found that on top of being one of those stupidly horrible days it was also one of his clumsy ones. He blew up two different potions, stepped on a mandrake and wound up passing out, slipped in a puddle on his way to charms, and finally turned Professor McGonagalll into a toaster.  
  
"Did you just." Ron couldn't finish his sentence as he looked at the smoking toaster in the place McGonagalll had just been standing.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Draco yelled from the back of the room before he erupted into laughter. "You turned. You turned. Oh shit."  
  
"It's not funny Malfoy." Hermione yelled back at him.  
  
"Like hell it's not." Draco was actually doubled over he was laughing so hard and his words came out in more of a mumble, but everyone got the point.  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Millicent said, staring in awe at the toaster as she walked around her desk to pick it up. "I wonder if it can hear us."  
  
"Oh for christ's sake." Hermione yelled and grabbed the toaster from Millecent to put on her table. "Harry fix it. Turn her back."  
  
"No don't." Draco yelled, running up to the front while everyone else in the class followed suit. "Wait, what would happen if we put some bread in it? You think she'd toast it?"  
  
"We can not use her." Hermione argued. "Harry, tell him we will not use our teacher to make toast."  
  
"Well. It might be kinda fun."  
  
She gasped. "I can't believe you just said that. Ron, reason with him."  
  
Ron looked confused for a moment but finally said, "Why not? I don't think it's hurt just to tr."  
  
"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, you will not be making things pop out of our teacher." Hermione screeched. Then when Draco burst out in laughter again she began blushing profusely. "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Sure you didn't." Draco rolled his eyes and then grinned at Harry, his eyes sparkling. "Come on Potter, do something only you can do, make something pop out of our teacher."  
  
"I don't have any bread." Harry stated.  
  
"I can't believe this." Hermione threw her hands in the air and began walking out of the classroom. "I will not be a part of this. Ron." She stopped at the door and looked at Ron expectantly. Then, more forcefully she said, "Ron."  
  
"Damnit." Ron muttered, as he pulled himself away from the toaster and followed Hermione reluctantly.  
  
"Come on Potter." Draco fixed his gaze on Harry. "You're goody-goody friends aren't here anymore to stop you."  
  
"Hey, we're his friends too." Seamus said for the rest of the Gryffindors in the room.  
  
Draco rolled his head to look at Seamus and smirked slyly. "First off, you're not one of the three musket-dumbasses. And second, you Finnegan, are in no way goody-goody."  
  
Seamus blushed and mumbled something under his breath. Upon hearing this exchange and seeing the look in Draco's eyes when he looked at Seamus, Harry made his mind up to make some toast. Quickly he conjured up two pieces of bread and put them in the teacher turned toaster.  
  
"Shouldn't we plug her in first?" Millecent asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry said and took the toaster up to the front of the room where there were two outlets on the top of McGonagalll's desk. He plugged her in and pushed the little button thing down. After a moment the toast popped out, much to everyone's delight.  
  
"Go ahead Potter." Draco said. "Take a bite. I dare you."  
  
"Hell no." Harry said, looking utterly grossed out. "Are you stupid? That's been in McGonagalll. Here Neville, you eat it."  
  
"I need butter." Neville said.  
  
"Kay." Harry shrugged and conjured butter onto the toast.  
  
Neville shrugged and took a very big bite out of the piece of toast in his hands. The whole class watched as he took his sweetass time chewing and then even more swallowing. Draco muttered something about wondering how slow he probably was in bed, but no one was really paying much attention to him.  
  
"How is it?" Dean asked. "It's not, fishy or rubbery is it?"  
  
"No, but there's something that I can't quite put my finger on." Neville took another bite and thought as he chewed. "You know how Dumbledore smells? Well I dunno, it kinda tastes like that."  
  
"So wait, you're telling us that the toast tastes like Dumbledore?" Draco scrunched up his face in disgust. "That is sick."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"It tastes like Dumbledore, dumbass." Draco shook his head. "So obviously Dumbledore's had to be in there for it to taste like him."  
  
There was a lot of gagging noises after that and a few people had to leave the room. Neville just stood there with half chewed toast in his wide-open mouth. After a second he started wiggling his tongue until the food fell from his mouth and onto the floor beneath him. Harry looked like he wanted to die, that is until the doors banged open and Dumbledore himself barged to the front of the classroom, Hermione and Ron in tow. Then he just gawked with unabashed horror, as did everyone else in the class.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Dumbledore asked, picking up the toaster. "I hate to do this, but Harry that's two weeks detention for turning a professor into a toaster and then cooking things in her, young Malfoy, one week for coming up with the idea in the first place, Mr. Longbottom two days for eating the toast, and as for the rest of you I'll be seeing you tonight."  
  
Then he left the room. Everyone in the class turned to Ron and Hermione and glared at them. Ron pointed to Hermione just before they began running as the whole class charged after them. * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey look! I'm actually writing something up here! Exciting! Naw, not really. See, there's this chica who just totally loves my story and has reviewed every single chapter of this & that totally rocks (you know who u r). So I started thinking, 'hey, everyone else gives credit to their reviewers (oh shit, Tom Green's funny.. Sorry, just got totally off subject there, but he's having a breath holding contest with JC Chasez) so I should too cause mine are better than everyone else's." So here we go:  
  
JadeSpider: Thanx a lot and I LoVe Dr. Evil  
  
Vici0us Rebel: I love that you think it's great. Now, I would have written out all the uppers and lowers in your name, but frankly, I just don't give a damn (j/k)  
  
Kings-Coco04: I'm glad you think it's pretty damn cool, and I just have to say that most people who wear contacts wear glasses at night so when they take off said contacts, they're not blind. Trust me, I've been wearing contacts since 7th grade  
  
She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psych: You have a very long name, and that's cool cause you're caught up in my story and I love you for it. Yes, I love many Harry's and Draco's in tight pants so thank you for them.  
  
Anuri: Yes those little thingamabobs suck ass. I wish they would die. And honestly, I have no idea where they came from. I certainly didn't put them there.  
  
AzureLuna: I'm very happy you think this is awesomeness. And I know, Seamus is a little punk who only thinx he's straight. Damn him!  
  
CydCharisse: Thank you for thinking it's funny.  
  
SeppukuKoishii: I've got ESP you know, and I got your message loud and clear. And don't worry, they will.  
  
Spideria: I saved you for last because 1) you were the last to review, and 2) because you fill my day with such happiness. Thank you so much for loving this fic so much that A) you review every chapter (that does make me feel better) and B) that you put me on your favorites. I like being people's favorites, I think it has something to do with being the baby in the family.. Hmm, I'll have to think bout that. Anyway, thanks so much and hell yeah I'd LoVe to read your story! I bet it's great! You can just e- mail it to me.  
  
K, now that I've gotten all that outta the way, here you go. I hope you peoples enjoy and keep reviewing because like I said above, it really does make me happy. If I've forgotten anyway, I'm really sorry. Just bitch me out in a review or something. Here's the new chappy! * * * * * * * * * * * * Fortunately for Harry, while the rest of the class was forced to spend their detentions in McGonagall's class, Draco, Neville, and he were forced down into the dungeons. Harry made sure to grab the ever-full flask of Bacardi before he and Neville made their way to detention. He knew there was no way in hell he would get drunk with Neville all up on his ass, but he thought it would probably be a good idea to give the flask back to Draco.  
  
Speaking of Neville, he was pretty much latched onto Harry, scared to death, as they made their way to Snape's dungeon classroom. As they stepped through the door Harry noticed Draco sitting up at Snape's desk reading through the stack of papers on the desk.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry asked as he marched Neville and himself up to investigate. "Are you reading people's papers?"  
  
"No." Draco shook his head. "I'm grading them."  
  
"You're grading them?" Harry looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Well, since Snape just goes through and doesn't read half of them, he said it'd be okay for me to have a look at them and grade at my own discretion." Draco explained. He looked down at the paper in front of him, a first year Hufflepuff's, and gave her a D. "I hate fucking Hufflepuffs."  
  
"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought you fucked anything on two legs. Even Hufflepuffs."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." Draco smiled. "But good one Potter, good one."  
  
Neville was totally confused by the playful banter and couldn't believe he'd actually heard Draco Malfoy give Harry Potter a compliment. So he just stood silently by Harry's side until he was told to go sit down at one of the tables.  
  
"I, uh, I forgot to give this back to you yesterday." Harry said, handing Draco the flask.  
  
"Huh?" Draco looked at the flask and shook his head. "Eh, keep it. I've got another one."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked, secretly jumping for joy. "I mean, it is yours."  
  
"Look Potter, when I give you something you take it, no questions asked." Draco cocked his head. "Well, if it's something you know isn't going to kill you."  
  
"Alcohol poisoning."  
  
"Intentionally kill you." Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on Potter, think here."  
  
"I'm bored." Neville called up to them from his table. "Can we do something?"  
  
"You wanna get pissed Neville?" Draco asked, craning his neck to see Neville over Harry's shoulder. "Cause we can do that."  
  
"I don't drink." Neville said flatly, even though he looked like he'd do anything that meant something would be digested later. "It's poison for the body."  
  
"And it frees your soul." Draco said. "Now which one would you rather have Neville? A body or a soul? Because once you're dead your soul leaves your body to rot. So all in all, I'd personally rather have a happy soul than an unpoisoned body."  
  
"That was the stupidest thing I've heard." Neville grumbled.  
  
"Well, the stupidest thing I've ever heard is the paper you wrote on love potions. Come on Neville, not even potion #9 would work for you." Draco rolled his eyes and gestured to the flask. "What about you Potter? Shall we have a repeat of last night?"  
  
"What happened last night?" Neville asked.  
  
"None of your business you fat-assed sober loser." Draco yelled.  
  
"Well that was uncalled for." Neville mumbled to himself and started wandering around the classroom. "And you're supposed to stick up for me Harry."  
  
"Well it's true." Harry said, looking genuinely sorry. "If it weren't then I'd stand up for you."  
  
Neville glared at him and kept on looking around the room.  
  
"So?" Draco asked once Harry's attention was back on him. "What do you think?"  
  
"To drink or not to drink? That is the question."  
  
"And a damn good question. Shall we answer it?"  
  
"I think we shall."  
  
With that Harry threw his indiscretion to the wind and the two took out their identical flasks and poured the liquid down their throats. They were having a silent competition of who could drink the most. It took a while, but Harry finally pulled the flask from his mouth and shuddered. Draco followed a second later and grinned at Harry.  
  
"Well that was fun." Draco said, wiping at his off with the back of his hand. "Shall we give it another go?"  
  
"Not yet." Harry blinked hard. "My heads beginning to swim."  
  
"Wow, works fast on you." Draco said until he stood up and noticed himself swaying a little. "How many shots you think that was?"  
  
"About seven at once." Harry shivered, his telltale sign that he was drunk. "That's a lot of shots at once."  
  
"Yeah it is." Draco nodded. "Hey, who wants to play chess?"  
  
"You, want to play chess?" Harry looked at Draco, serious doubt written on his face.  
  
"Well, not really." Draco sighed, his personal sign that he was almost drunk. "But what the hell else is there to do? I can't grade papers pissed. We drew on the chalkboard yesterday. And I don't think Neville want to see us fuck on the table he's sitting at so.."  
  
"Wait, what?" Harry asked, just catching the last reason.  
  
"Oh, us fucking on the table. I don't think Neville would want to watch the show." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Come to think of it, I don't even know if you would like to do it." Harry was just about to open his mouth to speak when Draco shrugged and said, "Oh, well. It doesn't really matter. Come on, I think there's a chess bored in here somewhere."  
  
Harry was still reeling from the whole fucking on the table thing when Draco found the chess board a few minutes later. He set it up on the table and the two boys took a seat at opposite sides with Neville next to Harry. They played for a few minutes before one of Draco's pawns finally took out one of Harry's. In their drunken state it was pretty funny to see little chess pieces beating the shit out of each other. Even Neville was getting into the spirit of things.  
  
But then Harry's bishop moved in to kill Draco's knight and that's when the game went to hell. The small bishop took great pride in kicking the knights ass and chopped it's head off so hard that little knight body parts went flying everywhere.  
  
"Oh shit!" Draco yelled as a piece of the knight went flying into his right eye. On impulse his hands flew to his injured eye as he slid out of the chair and into a roly-poly position on the floor. "Fuck it's in my eye."  
  
The other two boys were up and at his side in an instant. Harry was trying desperately to pull Draco's hand off his eye, but Draco's hands weren't budging. Finally Harry yelled that he needed to see it and Draco's hands dropped to his sides. Harry peered at the red and puffy eye but couldn't see anything through the well of tears.  
  
"Okay, we'll have to get you to the infirmary." Harry tried to pull Draco up to his feet. "Come on Malfoy. Up."  
  
Draco finally did as he was told and let Harry pull him to his feet, all the time glaring with his one good eye. "Look what you did. I mean I would, but since I only have one eye that's kind of hard."  
  
"It wasn't my fault." Harry said as the three made their way to the infirmary.  
  
"Like hell it wasn't." Draco spat. "If it weren't for you're psychopathic bishop both my eyes would still be intact instead of just one."  
  
"Fine." Harry said through gritted teeth. "It was my fault. Now would you shut the fuck up and relax? We'll be there in just a second and then Pomprey can take care of you."  
  
"What, you don't want to?" Draco sneered as they turned into the infirmary.  
  
Harry was about to retaliate when Madame Pomprey came running up to see what happened. She quickly sat Draco on one of the beds and shooed Harry and Neville away. Just as they were leaving Harry heard Draco yell after him, "Five o'clock Potter. And bring your fucking running shoes!" * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Harry woke up at exactly 4:45. Somehow he rolled out of bed, found some shorts, conjured up a huge honey almond cappuccino, and set out to run a million miles. He got to the quidditch field just as Draco came jogging up in his emerald green track pants, his white tennis shoes gleaming in the dark. Harry actually gasped at how incredible he looked.  
  
Draco jogged up to Harry and smiled pleasantly at him. "Morning."  
  
"How the hell are you so chipper this early in the morning?" Harry asked, taking a nice long drawl on his cappuccino.  
  
"A lot of uppers man." Draco grinned. "Coffee, maybe a pill here and there, but mostly I feel so free when I run. I wake up actually looking forward to running in the morning. Weird huh?"  
  
"No, not really." Harry shrugged. "I mean yeah, I had to force myself out of bed and everything, but I've been looking forward to this since yesterday morning. Usually I hate to run."  
  
"Maybe it's the company." Draco smiled at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Harry blushed and began stretching. "So um, how's your eye? It doesn't look too bad from here."  
  
"Then you need a better look." Draco sat down and began the Buddha stretch. "It's so dark out here there's no way you could see that I look like I've been smoking way too much weed and that it looks like I'm crying half the time. But hey, at least I didn't lose it."  
  
"Yeah, sorry bout that."  
  
"You should be." Draco chuckled. "Remind me never to play chess with you ever again."  
  
"Sure thing." Harry sighed.  
  
"So, you have any plans for tonight?" Draco asked as they started their jog.  
  
"Detention." Harry said. Already he was hoping Draco would slow down because this was definitely not a jog but a full out run. He was starting to doubt this whole running thing when Draco slid off his shirt mid stride and flung it onto his shoulder. Then Harry was quite happy to chase after Draco.  
  
"Yeah, fucking Blaise had to go and cancel our date tonight. Sometimes I don't know why I put up with the prick." Draco sighed as he ran. "But then we get into bed and yeah, I know why."  
  
"So he's good in bed?" Harry asked. "Like, does he have some special move he busts out in the middle?"  
  
Draco burst out laughing. "Yeah Potter, he has special moves." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you never know." Harry defended.  
  
"What about you Potter?" Draco asked. "Got any special moves up your sleeve?"  
  
"Well, there is this one.." Harry smiled. "No, I don't think so anyway."  
  
"You're not a virgin are you Potter?"  
  
"Hell naw, I like the sex." Harry laughed. "I just don't think I have any moves. Ooh, but there is this thing I do with my tongue. People seem to like that."  
  
Draco glanced at him, a smile on his face. "You'll have to show it to me sometime."  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure what to say so he just smiled and kept running. And then he tripped over his own two feet and went crashing to the ground. He went down with a yelp and landed face first in a mud puddle. Draco stopped and began laughing at him before he came over to help Harry up.  
  
"You think this is funny do ya?" Harry asked, his eyebrows arched.  
  
"Hell yeah I do." Draco laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see about that." Harry laughed and pulled Draco into the mud puddle. Draco just laid there for a moment, looking completely stunned. "Still funny?"  
  
"Yes." Draco grinned as he turned to look up at Harry who'd finally sat up. Draco quickly flopped around and sat up beside Harry, leaning on him just a bit for support. "I can't believe you did that."  
  
"Yeah well, I was bored." Harry nudged Draco and the two fell silent for a moment until Harry spoke up. "We should probably get up now."  
  
"Naw, I wanna watch the sun rise." Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "It's supposed to be beautiful this morning."  
  
"Oh? The dreaded Draco Malfoy has a soft spot for sunrises?" Harry smiled. "Who'd have thought?"  
  
"That's one of the reasons I like to run in the morning. Because no matter how the rest of my day goes, I get to witness one of the most beautiful things nature has to offer. It's beautiful and sometimes it can just take your breath away." Draco looked up at Harry.  
  
"I know what you mean." Harry said, not talking about sunrises at all.  
  
"I've never shared a sunrise with someone before." Draco told Harry.  
  
"So you really do think the sun rises for you alone?" Harry teased.  
  
"Well of course." Draco smiled. "And who else do you think the sun rises for?"  
  
"No one. Just you."  
  
Harry's eyes caught Draco's and held his gaze. He felt Draco's hand softly caressing his cheek as he slowly tilted his head and inched his lips to meet Draco's. Draco's eyes closed at the same time as Harry's and just as their lips met, someone cleared his throat behind them.  
  
The two quickly sprang apart. Draco looked up to see who the intruder was, annoyance all over his face. Harry on the other hand just looked at his hands. After what seemed like forever Draco finally snapped, "Blaise, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"Aw shit." Harry whispered as his head sank lower.  
  
"I thought I'd accompany you on your run this morning." Blaise glared at Harry. "But obviously you've found someone else."  
  
"Damnit Blaise.." Draco sighed. "Come. Help me up." Blaise quickly complied and pulled Draco to his feet. "Now help Harry."  
  
None of them missed the use of Harry's first name. Blaise looked at Harry unsteadily for a moment before he stretched his hand out and helped Harry off the ground. Harry nodded his thank you before turning to Draco. He was just about to tell Draco he thought he should leave when Draco nodded to him and slowly started walking towards the castle.  
  
"Draco," Harry could hear Blaise say, tears evident in his voice, "I thought you said this was real. Like I wasn't one of the others."  
  
"You're not Blaise." Draco said then.  
  
Harry turned around just in time to see Draco lean into Blaise and kiss him sweetly. Then Harry rolled his eyes and fought the urge to throw up. "Stupid Zabini." Harry cursed, but then started smiling. After all, just seeing that kiss gave him a hard-on. "But damn.. That would be sweet to watch." * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! People keep sending me reviews and I love it, I love it, I love it! So here's my little message thingys to my reviewers:  
  
Pyrefly: I'm updating so. Yay!  
  
Backachan: I'm happy you like it and think it's cute!  
  
Blu: Yeah dude, I'm not really sure where I got the whole toaster thing from, but I just had to make someone eat it and come on, Neville's the perfect one for the job.  
  
Dreamer: Kay, so I know everyone wants sex, but I REALLY suck at writing it. But I'll try, I really, really will. It just might take another chappy or few... Oh, and I'm glad you like it!  
  
EvIL: Sorry you don't like the whole Harry/Draco thing, but too bad. And I know you're not going to read this anyway, but still... Too bad.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Invisibility cloaks were tight. They were probably the tightest thing since sliced bread. There was nothing you couldn't do with an invisibility cloak. If you wanted to raid the Hufflepuff's dorms, you could. If you wanted to get into the restricted section at the library you could. Hell, if you wanted to spy on Hermione while she cheated on Ron with Justin, you could. And, if you really wanted to, you could use your invisibility cloak to sneak into the Slytherin house where you would wander around for at least ten minutes before you finally found where the freaking stairs were. Then, you could use your invisibility cloak to find out which room exactly housed Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. And then, if you were lucky you could use your invisibility cloak to eat popcorn under while you watched Draco Malfoy fuck Blaise Zabini into a mattress.  
  
Harry Potter knew this, because it was exactly what he did two days after he began jogging with Draco in the mornings. While there were no more kisses, there was flirting a plenty on those runs and damn it all to hell if Harry wasn't horny as hell after those little runs. It was all he could do not to whip it out right there on the quidditch field and jerk off right in front of Draco. So, Harry came up with the plan of all plans. The plan to see Draco in action.  
  
Okay, so it wasn't actually Harry who came up with the idea. Hermione, being the smart-ass she was said something about the morning jogs and how Harry would come home hard instead of pissed and how that was really weird. Then she proceeded to tell him she knew he was hopelessly in love with Malfoy and while she hated the bastard with a passion and she'd be more than happy to kill him if he ever hurt Harry, that she would always be there for Harry. Somehow their conversation then turned to sex and how hot it would be to see Draco and Blaise fucking and that's when inspiration struck Hermione straight up the ass.  
  
"Use the invisibility cloak." She'd said.  
  
"For what?" Harry had asked.  
  
"To spy on them." Hermione then sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you."  
  
And that's exactly why Harry was sitting on Draco's unused bed while the other two boys went at it like jack rabbits. At first Harry thought it had been weird when he walked into the Slytherin common room to find three boys sleeping on the couches fully prepared with pillows and blankets, but then he found Blaise screaming Draco's name and realized exactly why the other guys were sleeping on the couches.  
  
After a exceedingly wild display Draco turned to Blaise and mumbled something in the other boy's ear, leaving Harry completely in the dark. Blaise sniffed the air in response to Draco's whisper and proceeded to nod. It took a second, but Harry realized just what exactly they were sniffing. His eyes widened as he looked down at the guilty party, his bowl of popcorn. He mouthed 'oh fuck' to himself before silently slapping himself on the forehead and thinking this was a very bad thing. Especially when Draco wrapped a sheet around him and went to find the source of the smell.  
  
"Whoever you are you better fucking show yourself." Draco said aloud to the seemingly empty room. "I know someone's in here."  
  
Harry then decided to make a run for it, but before he could Draco turned to Blaise and shouted, "Block the door."  
  
Blaise quickly wrapped the comforter around his body and complied with Draco's wishes. He stood at the door, looking into the empty room with a very unpleasant expression on his face. He really wasn't happy about the whole being interrupted thing.  
  
"Look, if you come out right now I'll go easy on you." Draco said, reaching for his wand. "I won't hex you, I promise. Maybe I'll set my life goals on seeing you fail, but I won't hex you. At least not at the moment. But only if you show yourself right now!" The last two words were heated as he yelled them. "No?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Fine, but your life will be a living hell from now on and you'll have no one to blame but yourself. So fucking come out now seeing as this is your last chance to avoid a life of torture by yours truly."  
  
Harry just sat silently on Draco's bed. He was laughing to himself cause, ha, Draco couldn't find him with his invisibility cloak on. Just as Harry was beginning to think he was home free and that he could just stay in the room until the next morning, Draco got smart and began following his nose.  
  
Harry watched as Draco followed the popcorn scent to his own bed. He stopped right in front of Harry, and without hesitation threw a punch directly at Harry's nose. Harry yelled in shock before he fell over and off the bed, the invisibility cloak landing with a thud on the floor next to him.  
  
"Potter?" Draco asked, confused. "Potter, just what exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Um.." Harry grabbed his nose and looked around the room nervously until he spotted Blaise's Care of Magical Creatures book. "I was just doing a project for Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"You don't take Care of Magical Creatures." Blaise sneered.  
  
"I'm researching it for Collin." Harry said quickly, trying hard to lie on the spot. "He, uh, wanted some information."  
  
"And what kind of information would that be?" Draco asked, completely amused at the whole situation.  
  
"Sex," Harry mentally smacked himself, "information."  
  
"Why exactly, does Creevey need information about sex for his project?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because he's doing it on," Harry thought for a second, "on the workings of homosexual nematodes."  
  
He really wanted to die.  
  
"Well Potter, I would think the next time Creevey needed information about homosexual nematodes he would just go find some homosexual nematodes and observe them instead of sending you to observe me." Draco smirked. "Now, with that out of the way, let me get dressed and I'll personally escort you to the infirmary so Pomprey can have a look at that nose."  
  
"Uh.. Thanks?" Harry said as he stood up.  
  
"Pleasure." Draco then turned to pull on his boxers and a T-shirt. "Blaise, go to bed. Now Potter, shall we?"  
  
"Yes we shall." Harry said as he hooked his arm in the one that Draco was holding out to him. As they walked past Blaise, Harry had the sudden urge to stick his tongue out at him. But he refrained.  
  
"So," Draco said as they exited the Slytherin house and headed for the infirmary, "What's the real reason you were spying on us?"  
  
"Because Hermione told me to." Harry said.  
  
Draco dropped his arm, still smiling. "So you listen to everything that she has to say?"  
  
"Yes. Remember Malfoy, I'm the strength but she's the brains." Harry laughed.  
  
"I would imagine." Draco's smile slipped. "You know she's first in our class right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My father's going to kill me when he finds out." Draco sighed. "To think, a mudblood beating out one of the oldest family of purebloods there is. He's going to go ape shit on me."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yeah." Draco snorted. "And you know what else he's going to go ape shit over?"  
  
"No." Harry said, curious. "What?"  
  
"Well, he's gonna shit a brick when he finds out..."  
  
Draco was cut off by the sound of Pomprey running down the hall to meet the two boys. She tilted Harry's head up to get a better look at his bleeding nose and then looked to Draco with disgust. "And I bet you're the guilty party are you not Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin." She sighed and mumbled something about 'damn slytherins' and how they 'can't keep their hands to themselves.' Harry would have laughed but for the look on Draco's face. "Come now Harry, let's get you fixed up. How does a nice brick of chocolate sound?"  
  
"Um, good?"  
  
"Listen to yourself." She tsked. "He's knocked all the sense out of you. Of course you want a brick of chocolate. Come on, lets get you into a bed."  
  
Harry started to follow her and then quickly turned back to say something to Draco, but when he turned, Draco had already disappeared into the black hallway. Harry felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he began wondering what Draco was going to tell him right before that old bitch interrupted him. * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	11. The End Probably

He was going crazy. He was going absolutely nuts. At least that's what Harry knew was going to happen if he didn't get to jump Draco's bones, and real soon. He'd actually sat in potions and stared at the back of Draco's head all dreamy like before Hermione had the sense to slap him upside the head.  
  
It was actually really weird having one of his friends know about his... Crush? Obsession? Hell, he didn't even know. Every time he would get one of those dreamy looks on his face Hermione'd giggle or sigh happily and tell him how cute he was, unless other people were around. Sometimes Harry just wanted to smack her upside the head.  
  
Ron on the other hand, had no fucking clue what was going on. Just like normal. He still bitched about Draco in front of Harry and even got into another fight with him. Even though Harry was hopelessly in love with Draco, he still thought it was funny when the two started bitching at each other, mainly because Draco wasn't bitching at him anymore and all his hostility was forwarded to Ron. Harry couldn't stop smiling when Draco broke Ron's nose again. Damn git deserved it.  
  
But then, Harry most certainly did not deserve the torture that was Draco Malfoy. He wanted to cry, or at least punch something, every time Draco would walk past him, his arm around Blaise. Their eyes would lock and if Blaise weren't there, plus the hundreds of others loitering in the halls, Harry would just run up and kiss Draco. But Blaise was always with Draco now. He even started going on their morning jogs. Harry really, really hated Blaise.  
  
But there was nothing he could do about it. It was out of his control. Harry hated when things were out of his control, cause damnit, they were always out of his control.  
  
And then one day, he seized control. Well, not really. More like saw the opportunity and ran with it. Cause yeah, who wouldn't? And okay, so Draco really was the one who took control... Harry, Draco... What's the difference?  
  
"Hey Malfoy." Harry said as he made his way to Draco for their morning run. He took a sip of his honey almond cappuccino and tasted pure coffee heaven.  
  
"Potter." Draco yawned.  
  
"Forget your speed this morning?" Harry asked as he took his place beside Draco to stretch. He looked around and noticed a certain asshole was missing that morning.  
  
"Blaise, that bastard, took it all last night when he attempted suicide." Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Damn git wasted it all."  
  
"Wait, what?" Harry was confused. "Blaise tried to kill himself last night? Why the hell would he do that?"  
  
"He caught me in bed with Lupin's new assistant. What?"  
  
"Snape's dating Remus' assistant!"  
  
"Well yeah." Draco sighed. "I had detention with her and one thing led to another. I can't help it if she prefers young stallions to dirty old asses. That's not my fault."  
  
"You are such a slut."  
  
"Sue me." Draco yawned again. "Damnit, I need more sleep. Do we have to run today?"  
  
Harry's jaw practically hit the ground. "You... You don't wanna run? Are you sure you aren't ill? Did she do something to you? Omigod! How many times did you two shag?"  
  
"Three times." Draco said quickly. "But that's not why I'm tired. See, I have lots of stamina."  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"I do." Draco rolled his eyes. "Look, I just haven't had any coffee or any pick-me-ups if you get my drift and I'm not all here this morning. Plus I had a really bad dream last night."  
  
"First off, yes I catch your drift and secondly, poor little Draco Malfoy has bad dweams?" Harry mocked. "Aww, is he scawed of the big bad boogy man?"  
  
"No." Draco spat. "I just get bad dreams sometimes."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well there was the one of you running around naked yelling 'Spank me! Spank me!'"  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"Even though now," Draco looked thoughtful, "that one kinda turns me on."  
  
Harry blushed even redder. "You want me to run around naked yelling 'Spank me! Spank me?'"  
  
"No." Draco said after a pause. "Running around naked is okay though. I like naked."  
  
"I bet you do." Harry rolled his eyes as they stood and began their morning jog. On impulse he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Spank me! Spank me!" He stopped when Draco gave him the glare that could kill.  
  
"You weren't naked." Draco grumbled, trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing.  
  
"Well I'm sorry." Harry laughed. "Would you like me to strip down right here?"  
  
"Yes actually, I would." Draco smiled as they ran rounded the quidditch field for the second time and began making their way to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Do you remember first year when we had detention with Hagrid and we went into the Forbidden Forest and you started screaming like a little girl when we ran into you-know-who?" Harry asked, taking deep breaths as he talked.  
  
"I did not scream like a little girl." Draco defended.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"I was only eleven Potter. Something like that could traumatize me."  
  
"So you left me there alone to be eaten?"  
  
"He wasn't gonna eat you."  
  
"You don't know that." Harry suddenly stopped. "Can we take a break?"  
  
"No. We take our break after one mile." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling on him. "Now get your ass moving."  
  
"Are you sure we haven't run a mile?" Harry complained.  
  
"We've run a mile when we hit the bathrooms." Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on Potter, you know that."  
  
"But I wanna watch the sunrise." Harry complained. "And I can't focus when we're running."  
  
"Ugh." Draco groaned. "Fine. But I swear, you're not aloud to come running with me anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Yes, because."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's a good reason." Harry laughed as they sat down on a huge rock and Draco playfully smacked his shoulder.  
  
"So why all the sudden are you interested in sunrises?" Draco asked as he got comfortable.  
  
"Because you are." Harry smiled and let his head fall to Draco's shoulder. "I like to have something in common with you."  
  
"We have a lot in common."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"We're both wizards." Draco said. "And we both go to Hogwarts. And we've been enemies since the first day of school..."  
  
"What if I don't want to be enemies anymore?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malfoy... Draco, what were you going to tell me the other day on our way to the infirmary?"  
  
Draco looked very uncomfortable suddenly. "It's nothing."  
  
"No, it's not." Harry sighed. "Look, I know you're bi or whatever, but does your dad know? Is that why he'll kill you if he ever finds out?"  
  
Draco actually burst out laughing. Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay." He mumbled under his breath and looked towards the sun.  
  
When Draco finally got a hold on things he began explaining. "No, my father doesn't care that I'm bi. Where do you think I get it from?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ever wonder why Lupin hates my father so much?"  
  
"I just thought Lucius was to Remus as you are to Ron."  
  
"Well, kinda. But the real reason he hates my father is cause Dad cheated on him six times." Draco smiled and shook his head. "Lupin really didn't take it too well. Tried to castrate my father with a fork at dinner one night. He almost succeeded too, if your dad hadn't jumped in. I owe your father my life."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yes you do."  
  
Draco grinned. "Yeah, and maybe some day I'll do something to repay him."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Maybe I'll take care of you for him." Draco shrugged, causing Harry's head to slide off his shoulder. "You know, watch over you, love you, make sure you don't get yourself killed. Do the whole 'die for you' thing."  
  
"Huh?" Harry looked at Draco like he'd just grown a halo. "Love me? Die for me?"  
  
"You see Potter, you're the reason my father will kill me." Draco sighed. "I just... God, I don't know. Every fucking time I see you my heart starts beating all fast and shit. And I've gotta tell you Potter, I've never been nervous around anyone before. Hell, I met Voldemort once and told him he looked anorexic. No one makes me nervous, but somehow you do."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah, you do."  
  
"Would it make you feel any better if I told you that just seeing you without a shirt on makes me wanna hump trees just to get off?" Harry asked, completely serious. Draco burst out laughing. "I guess it does."  
  
"Yes, Potter, it does."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why'd you and Zabini break up?"  
  
"Again, you." Draco sighed again. "I haven't been able to think about anything but you since that day we kissed, and Blaise knew it. I think he was willing to deal with it just so he could be with me, but then last night I accidentally yelled out the name of a certain Gryffindor in the middle of sex and pretty much pissed him off. So we finally decided to end it. Well, and Lupin's assistant."  
  
"And he took all your drugs." Harry said simply.  
  
"And he downed all my drugs." Draco sneered. "Fucking prick."  
  
"This is the most fucked up conversation I think I've ever had the pleasure of partaking in." Harry sighed. "But I have learned a lot."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like we have nothing in common. Like Remus was in a relationship with your father and tried to castrate him with a fork. Like you and Blaise broke up. Like you called the Lord of all things Evil anorexic. Like I make you nervous. Like you'll protect me to the point of death." Harry looked up at Draco, his smile dancing. "Like you love me."  
  
Draco cocked his head to the side to look at Harry. A lock of hair fell into Harry's eyes and Draco softly brushed it aside. His fingers trailed down to Harry's jaw as his other hand came up to gently cup Harry's cheek. They held the pose for what seemed like hours, silver and emerald embracing each other, before Draco slowly pulled Harry to him. Their lips brushed for a brief moment as their eyes closed. They pulled apart, just for an instant, before parting lips and coming together once more.  
  
"This is a bad thing." Draco whispered against Harry's lips, their eyes still closed.  
  
Harry whispered back, just before tongues began clashing, "A very bad thing."  
  
The sun rose silently before them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Omigod! I finally finished it! I know, I know, the end really sux. I'm sorry, but damnit, I just couldn't think of anything. I'm sorry. And I know everyone pretty much wanted sex, but I really suck at writing kissy stuff, so I didn't have any. Too bad! ( But yay, it's over and now I can get to working on other things, and who knows, maybe I'll get bored one day and write a sequel or something. I dunno, I saw American Wedding today, so I'm kinda in one of those sequel moods. Aight, here's to my reviewers, I love you guys:  
  
Bakachan: Dude! I hope you didn't hit your head or anything! ( I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Ellie-malfoy: Thanks so much for liking it! And see, I didn't just stop, I just kinda made it end a little faster than anticipated.  
  
Shinigami Liliz Black: I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Spideria: It's all good dude! And hope you have (had?) a great vacation!  
  
Dreamer: Thanks!  
  
The Revenge Seeker and lil' bit: chants Thank you, thank you! I like my sense of humor too.  
  
DeAtHzLuLaByY: I know! Toasters are fun! And I'm glad you fell out of your chair... I think  
  
NotSoBlondie: Yeah man, I use that quote all the time. Sept I usually say something like, "If you kill me I'll be pissed."  
  
Evil: I don't like Cho, and I certainly don't like Cho and Harry together... That's why it's Harry/Draco, cause I like them together, not Cho.  
  
Helen: You found out what Draco was gonna say!!!! 


End file.
